


Status Quo

by killerweasel



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The status is quo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status Quo

Title: Status Quo  
Fandom: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog  
Characters: n/a  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: After _Dr. Horrible's Act III_

 

 **Status Quo**  
  
It starts with the new homeless shelter being renamed 'Penny's Home for Those Who Need a Helping Hand'. There is a small ceremony and a plaque with Penny's name on it is fixed to the wall in the lobby. Anything to do with Captain Hammer is removed and the very sizable donation, almost identical to a ransom amount for a kidnapped member of congress, is enough to keep it running for years. More donations in Penny's name follow. It's enough to help to improve the animal shelter, fund after-school programs, and open a rehab center. The donor is never found.


End file.
